Vote For Hamtaro!
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: When Boss keeps trying order the hamhams around, they decide to elect a new president. But what happens when Stan has to be the tiebreaker? And when Boss takes all of this the wrong way? CHAOS! oneshot dedicated to cappyandpashy4ever.


**A/N: **This is a 1shot dedicated to… cappyandpashy4ever! I hope you enjoy it but give her some credit too! R&R! This might be slightly Boss bashing. I don't know. But I don't like him anyway so no offence to you Boss lovers. They are hamsters. Also, for fluff & romance lovers, there is not much romance or fluff in this story except for tiny shreds of P+S, B+H, P+C, & K+S romance. I apologize! .:showers chocolate on you:. There! You can have my chocolate!

Random reviewer: Where did you get that chocolate?

Back at my house

My mom: "LAURA REBECCA MCCONNELL! WHERE IS THAT CHOCOLATE FOR OUR MOTHER'S DAY PARTY?"

Me: (nervously) "How would I know mom?"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hamtaro. Not even Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! .:cries:.

**Vote For Hamtaro by ketherandysandy4ever **

"Sandy quit twirling your ribbon! Pepper GET that mechanical bull OUT of here! Blah, blah, blah, blah…" Boss kept going on & on with orders, & finally, when someone knocked Bijou down, who knocked a table down, which knocked the television over, which knocked Boss over… "GET OUT! EVERYONE GET OUT!"

All the ham-hams went FLYING out of the clubhouse & Bijou walked out.

"I don't know how many orders from Boss I can stand!" Howdy complained.

"For ONCE I agree with you!" Dexter agreed.

Everyone nodded simultaneously.

"I know!" Kether announced, "We could have an election for the clubhouse!"

"LIKE, OMG KETHER! Like, that is, like, (**A/N: **Is it my imagination or is Sandy saying 'like' a lot!) a GREAT idea! You always have the best ideas!" Sandy exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"Ugh! Sandy! Can't breath!" Kether choked.

But did Sandy stop! Heck no!

Maxwell sent them a killer glare (In other words, if looks could kill, the ham-hams would be planning a funeral today!) & Kether rolled his eyes.

"Oui Kether." Bijou agreed, "That eez a good idea."

Finally everyone nodded in agreement, even Maxwell.

"But, we need to get back into the clubhouse to do it." Maxwell pointed out.

Everyone groaned.

"I'll go tell Boss our idea." Kether said.

"Be careful!" Sandy gushed, clinging to his arm (**A/N: **Sorry I made Sandy a little… clingy. But she has been hit with cupid's arrow! Yes I'm afraid I do mean that… SANDY IS UNDER THE HORRIBLE FRICKIN' SPELL OF-DEEP BREATH-LOVE!)

"I'll be fine Sandy." Kether pulled Sandy's hand off his arm & walked in.

The ham-hams all tried to push their heads up against the doors to listen but they couldn't hear a thing because the door was so thick.

"Here!" Howdy said, "Use this!" he held up (**A/N: **This is actually from a Barbie game me & my friend played YEARS ago!) some doctor's stethoscopes.

"WHERE in the WORLD did you get THOSE?" Penelope & Cappy asked simultaneously, accidentally touching paws & blushing their heads off.

"Ummm…" Howdy said.

At the doctor's office Flora works at… 

"FLORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRA!" Dr. Ham shouted, "What happened to my stethoscopes?"

"Ummm…" Flora said.

Back to the ham-hams… 

They put on the stethoscopes & stuck them under the door.

"I thought I told you to get out!" Boss' voice came drifting through.

"Man," Stan whispered, "You can hear really well with these!" Since the ham-hams were all crouching down, Pashmina lost her balance & fell on Stan!

"Eeek!" she said, "I'm sorry!" Pashmina looked silly from embarrassment.

"It's O.K Pashy babe." Stan said.

"I know!" Kether said smoothly, "But we're tired of YOU telling US what to do! Soooooo, we have an announcement to make…"

"What?" Boss asked.

"Me & the rest of the HAM-HAMS are going to have an election & elect a new person to be in-charge of the clubhouse." Kether said, "Deal?" he held out his hand.

"Deal." Boss said, extending his hand also.

And Sandy, who thought they were sword-fighting till the death or some freaky thing like that, burst through the door &-"Sandy!" Kether said, "We're JUST shaking hands! Now you messed up the enter thing!" Kether actually did seem a little bit mad since he'd planned the whole thing out.

"I'm sorry." Sandy said her bottom lip trembling & her eyes becoming watery, "I didn't mean to mess it up."

"It's O.K." Kether said, patting her on the back.

Sandy clung onto him tightly.

The rest of the ham-hams burst through the door.

"How did you manage to get a girlfriend so easily?" Stan asked, "You & **Oxnard **are the only two that have girlfriends! No offence Oxnard."

Oxnard, who was totally confused, luckily was not insulted.

"So," Stan asked, "Who's running for president?"

"I am!" Sandy, Pashmina, & Bijou all said at the exact same time. Bijou because she wanted to impress Stan (**A/N: **Yes she likes Stan but I do NOT like Bijou/Stan! I promise! She REALLY likes… I can't tell but I'll put it this way: He's a clueless idiot & he's not Oxnard!), & Pashmina & Sandy cos the were a little bit of control freaks.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"O.K, a little bit of female competition." Stan said, whistling, pulling Pashmina towards him, "Babe, can you still wear micro mini-skirts if you're president?"

Sandy rolled her eyes, Bijou glared, & Pashmina giggled.

"So, everyone has to cast their vote on Election Day which should be… next week!" Kether decided, "Now, all the girls should pick some people that can help them with this election, & then the people who don't have anything to do… go swimming or something!"

"Hamsters can't swim!" Maxwell said.

Kether coughed, "Shya right!" he said, "I can swim!"

"And this isn't fair!" Dexter protested, "You already HAVE best friend & a girlfriend to hang out with!"

"Please, let's not drag my personal life into this!" Kether said, walking out the clubhouse door chatting with Stan and Jingle, & holding hands with Sandy who had somehow gotten over her big trauma of messing up the enter thing & was now giggling happily.

"We'll help ya Pash!" Pepper said, with Kendra & Sparkle behind her.

"Yeah," Kendra said, "We'll help you impress Stan!"

"Truth is," Kendra & Pepper whispered, "We think you & Stan are much cuter then _Bijou and Stan_. I mean Pashmina & Stan sounds soooo good!"

"I'd rather have you win then that idiot Bijou!" Sparkle said, disdainfully.

Just when Boss was going to offer to help Bijou… "Hey Bij!" Hamtaro exclaimed, "I'll help you!" he ran over to her & tripped, landing at her feet.

Bijou giggled.

"I'll help." Hannah offered.

"Me too!" Howdy said.

Everyone was leaving when Boss said, "Hamtaro, can I talk to you?"

"Sure!" Hamtaro said.

"'Amtaro!" Bijou said, "Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute! Boss wants to talk to me!" Hamtaro told her.

"Why did you offer to help Bijou?" Boss hissed.

"She' s my friend & I like her." Hamtaro shrugged, walking off & joining Bijou.

"No one needs me." Boss said, sitting in his chair, "Bijou & Hamtaro, Hamtaro & Bijou. That sounds much better then Boss & Bijou."

"Zuzuzuzuzu tough zuzuzuzuzuz break." Snoozer said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy, Kether, Jingle, & Stan… 

"I know something you can use against Pashmina!" Kether said, his head shooting up.

"WHAT?" Jingle, Stan, & Sandy all demanded.

"She swoons over the lead singer of Green Day!" Kether laughed.

Jingle & Sandy started cracking up.

"HEY!" Stan protested, "I like Green Day!"

And of course, that just made everyone laugh even harder. (**A/N:** No offence to Green Day! I like Green Day too. -)

"And what we can use against Bijou-" Kether said, gasping for breath, "That she sings karaoke in her underwear-"

"At six o'clock in the morning!" Sandy finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pepper, Kendra, Sparkle, & Pashmina…**

"You have to wear this!" Kendra tossed Pashmina a black micro mini.

"And this!" Pepper said tossing her a slinky, low-cut black shirt.

"And do your hair like this!" Sparkle insisted, brushing her golden blond hair back & putting in a black headband with silver glitter.

"AND THESE!" Pepper, Sparkle, & Kendra all shouted at the same time.

Pashmina gasped when she saw. It was a silver necklace with a silver dragon pendent with red rubies as eyes, a silver bracelet with a white tiger hanging from it with emeralds as eyes, & a pair of huge black hoop earrings with silver glitter on them.

"Our gift to you." The girls, excluding Pash, said.

"OMG!" Pashmina tackled the three of them in a hug, "I love it! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hamtaro, Howdy, Hannah, & Bijou… 

Howdy was being totally un-helpful by telling lame jokes & Hannah was being totally un-helpful by laughing so Hamtaro & Bijou slipped out of the room & into the hallway closet.

"Vhat SHOULD I do?" Bijou asked.

"I don't know Bij." Hamtaro said, leaning closer to her.

"Eeet's hopeless! Zandy & Pazhmina are zo popular & ztuff!" Bijou said, leaning closer also.

"That's not true Bij you're-" Hamtaro said, leaning even closer.

But before you could say 'come out of the closet when you're ready!' they had locked lips.

Five minutes later….

Hamtaro pulled away. "Wait!" Hamtaro said, "I shouldn't have done that!" then he ran out of the closet & down the stairs.

"'Amtaro! Wait! 'Amtaro!" Bijou shouted, but Hamtaro was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally next week came & all the ham-hams were there except for Stan.

"So the new president is…" Kether opened up the envelope & fell over Animie style.

"So, who is it?" Howdy demanded.

"Yeah Kether! Who is it?" Hannah asked.

"THEYALLFRICKIN'TIED!" Kether yelled.

Sandy, Bijou, & Pashmina looked at each other.

Just then Stan walked in. "Hey everyone! Sorry I'm so late! Noel-" but he stopped then, realizing all three girls were staring at him, "Wha-"

"YOU!" The girls shrieked, "TIEBREAKERTIEBREAKERTIEBREAKERTIEBREAKER!"

"What the HECK?" Stan asked.

"You see," Kether explained, "They all tied in the election & they want YOU to be the tie-breaker."

Stan gulped. "Thanks Kether."

"So, who wins _Stan_." Sandy asked.

"Yeah _Stan_!" Bijou & Pashmina asked.

Pashmina fluttered her eyelashes at him, Bijou looked pleadingly, & Sandy gave him a look that said, 'You-better-vote-for-me-or-you-are-so-dead!'

Stan couldn't chose! Kether said Sandy, his mind said Pashmina, & his conscious said Bijou! _Sandy. No Bijou. No Pashmina. NOOOOOOOOO SAAAAAAANDY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BIJOU! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PASHMINA! _Stan thought.

"Zuzuzuzuzu… Hamtaro…. Zuzuzuzuzuzuzuzzu." Snoozer said.

"HAMTARO!" Stan randomly yelled.

"But he's not even running!" Sandy said.

"Well, Hamtaro would be good." Bijou said, thinking of the kiss.

"Yeah!" Oxnard said.

Slowly all the ham-hams agreed on Hamtaro!

"Well, it looks like we have a new president!" Dexter said.

"I think you would have done the best." Stan whispered to Pashmina.

Pashmina giggled & kissed him passionately, Sandy whacked his arm, & Bijou glared at him. But did Stan care? Heck no! He just kept kissing Pashmina.

"Let's tell Boss!" Hamtaro said.

But then the door swung open & Boss came out in a suitcase. "It's clear you don't need me anymore." He said, "So I'll just leave!" Then he ran out of the room & slammed the door behind him.

"Oh no!" Hamtaro cried, "Boss is gone & it's all my fault!"

"No eet's not." Bijou said, "Let's go after 'im!"

They all nodded & ran out of the clubhouse.

But Boss was nowhere to be found!

Sandy & Pashmina saw a big oak tree & Sandy said, "Hey! I bet we would be able to see Boss from up there!"

Pashmina agreed & they both scampered up. When they got out on the farthest tip of the branch, it started to break.

"OMG!" Sandy screamed, "LIKEHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELP!"

Bijou was the one who looked up. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" she screamed, "My best friends! Kether, Stan, Hamtaro! Help! My best friends!" Bijou sat down on the ground & started crying.

"Don't cry Bij." Hamtaro said, putting a strong paw on Bijou's shoulder, "If only Boss was here to help!" he moaned.

Then Bijou realized that she liked Hamtaro. Not Stan!

Kether & Stan, whose girlfriends were both up there, got out their skateboards, got on & skated up the tree.

"OMG! You two!" Bijou screamed, "Be careful!"

The both flipped up in the air & high fived, came down grabbed Pashmina & Bijou, & skated right off the branch, just as it broke! They took a flying leap to another branch & flew off that tree, landing in some soft grass. (**A/N: **I really had you thinking Boss would come & save them! Didn't I? LOL. It was just cooler this way) Stan grabbed Pashmina & kissed her & Kether grabbed Sandy & kissed her.

"Good job." Said Boss' voice, who had been standing, "I can see that you guys can get along without me."

"No! Boss! You're still a member of the ham-ham gang!" Hamtaro said, "Just because I'm president now doesn't mean that your not part of the gang."

Every ham-ham nodded in agreement.

"Buuuuut," Hamtaro said, "That was wicked up there guys!"

"Show-offs." Maxwell muttered.

Then the gang headed back to the clubhouse. Including Boss.

**A/N: **There! Sorry there wasn't a better way to end it. I know that wasn't exactly what you were expecting cappyandpashy4ever! I'm SO sorry! But I hoped you liked it! R&R!


End file.
